That's what they think
by Chennah
Summary: ONE-SHOT Goshima Hijiri, the man whom people know now as… the traitor. But they don't know. The reasons to all these actions, they don't try to figure out. It's all what they think. But the same way as Luna, being manipulated is not that easy...


That's what they think

Summary: Goshima Hijiri, the man whom people know now as… the traitor. But they don't know. They never knew, and never tried to know. The reasons to all these actions, they don't try to figure out. It's all what they think. But the same way as Luna, being manipulated is not that easy…

Chapter 1: That's what they think

"So they figured out eh?" the ESP said, smirking.

"Even better. You don't have to be in the shadows anymore, Goshima. Go rest, it's been tiring for you. We have work to do tomorrow." The ESP continued. Goshima smiled, before leaving his office and getting out of Noddachi's form. But as he closed the door, a frown escaped his lips. Missed by the ESP, of course. He walked down the silent hallways. He was not in the mood to talk to the ESP, and by telling the ESP that those 'brats' had figured out, he would ask Goshima to leave and think about the situation.

The said man was a wicked being. He never thought of others, only wanting to obtain the things he himself wants, and needs. But the want over-shots the needs, thus confirming that the man did not need the item or man, just for his wicked doings. Goshima didn't want to help him, but he had not a choice. He had to do this. He did not want his sister to be forced to be in the DA class. She had a wonderful Alice, the Alice of manipulation. She was a wonderful, kind and sweet girl. But that mere fact can't stop her from turning into a cold, emotionless weapon for the ESP. Knowing his ways of working, he knew his sister would have to suffer.

The man had no choice, and since he had an amazing Alice that could help the ESP in his mean thoughtless ways, he had to choose this path. It was better to get him tainted than to get his sister to be in pain. He had considered going against him, as Luna and Serio Rei are planning, but it was too risky for him. He had a defenceless Alice. The Alice could neither protect him nor help him kill. This way was useless for him.

A smart man like him was a hard-to-find being. He was smart, cunning, plus he was not one to betray. The betrayal would make him feel guilty, and he would never forgive himself. He was not selfish that way. He tried his best to avoid his friends for he was afraid they'd question him. He had no choice! The poor man had to choose between letting his sister be in the clutches of the ESP, getting himself tainted by the ESP, or both he and his sister get turned to hardcore stone.

He continued his walk down the aisle. He turned to look out the window. There he saw Mikan Sakura, a wonderful kind of girl. Natsume Hyuuga, a man who doesn't show his true emotions. Hotaru Imai, the best friend of the brunette, a nice but manipulative girl. Ruka Nogi, one who is not sure of his own feeling and not very daring. Narumi Anjou, the pheromone guy. Worry was evident on their faces, and he swore he saw Natsume glance at him. He wasn't scared, not one bit! He was tired of all the hiding, and he wanted to tell. Speak his mind, let people know, no, Let his friends know that it was unintentional, he hadn't a choice! He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and left hurriedly before the ESP's men discovered. He sighed in relief as he reached his room. That was when he decided. He was going to tell. Never in his life had he felt to warm, encouraged, as he had once before with his friends. Smiling happily to himself, he sighed in content and dropped his heavy eyelids, not long before drifting into deep slumber.

**The end. Thanks for reading! I totally had no idea I would write** **this. Thanks to ****Aoi Kitsukawa****,** **a newfound friend of mine who encouraged me to write this Fic. Arigato Aoi! Farewell, my mates and hope you enjoyed this story. Comments are very well accepted by clicking the button that says 'Review'. **

**Sincerely, Chennah~**


End file.
